The Fairly OddParents: The BabySitted Couple
by Poke456
Summary: Timmy gets stuck on another weekend with Vicky and needs to figure out a way to avoid it so his Fairy godparents gave him a love potion that will shortly make Timmy fall in love with Vicky however it does more than Timmy could ever have expected!


**One day Timmy got back home from a rough day from school only to find Vicky in his house. Vicky explained to him that his parents are outta town thus she's in charge! Vicky starts ordering Timmy around like her servant. Timmy just couldn't stop till Vicky eventually fell asleep thus Timmy sneaked into his room trying to get some sleep. Cosmo and Wanda poof Timmy into their castle for some privacy. Wanda says, "Oh what's the matter sport?" Timmy says, "It's just I was just hoping for quiet weekend but in the end Vicky always ruins it." Wanda says, "I know sport but you'll have to put up with her for a few more years." Timmy says, "Yeah and this weekend's gonna kill me! Uh if only there was a way I can put up with Vicky!" Wanda says, "Well uh you can.." Timmy says, "What do you mean?" Cosmo says, "Timmy it's simple just use this.." Cosmo held up a bottle and Timmy says, "What is it?" Wanda says, "Why it's a love potion of course one we swore never to reveal!" Wanda stares angrily at Cosmo as he whistles and says to Timmy, "Anyway whoever drinks this potion will fall in love with a person." Cosmo says, "There for if you drink it you will fall in love with Vicky." Timmy pukes and says, "Are you kidding me? Vicky is the last person I would ever fall in love with you guys!" Wanda says, "Yes but the potion will only last for about 48 hours that should last for you to survive the whole weekend." Timmy says, "All right!" Wanda says, "However if the person you fall in love with kisses you on the lips you'll be in love with her forever!" Timmy and Cosmo laugh away as Timmy says, "Wanda, Vicky will never kiss me no matter what!" Wanda says, "You're right I guess I just needed to warn you about the side effect just in case! Now first you'll need a bit of Vicky's DNA to poor into the potion!" Timmy sneaks on down while Vicky's asleep grabbed a pair of scissors and cut off a bit of her hair and placed it into the potion then ran back upstairs into his room." Timmy says, "Okay sun's almost up!" Wanda says, "Timmy are you sure you want to do this?" Cosmo says, "It's okay the quicker Timmy goes through with this the quicker he'll be safe from Vicky but just in case if Vicky does kill or kiss you it's been nice working with you soldier!" Timmy says, "I know I know! Well here it goes!" Timmy holds his nose and drinks a bit of the love potion after that Timmy starts to lose control! Wanda says, "Timmy oh no!" Cosmo says, "Hit the deck!" Timmy then somehow collapses as Vicky storms right in she says, "Twerp get up you got a lot of chores to do!" Timmy suddenly woke up and saw Vicky in an all new way! Vicky says, "What are you waiting for? Get to.." Timmy says, "Yes Vicky!" Vicky says, "Huh!" Timmy floated away as a lover boy obeying his crush!" Vicky says, "Humph that's strange!" Wanda says, "Wow I don't believe it!" Cosmo says, "I know it works!" Timmy starts doing the chores Vicky's ordering him to do and even giving her shoulder rubs and giving her a massage! At the end of the day Vicky ordered him to go to bed and he obeyed dropping his love potion and his drool in it! Vicky says, "Huh what's this? I never seen a drink like this before! Vicky started drinking the potion and spitted out saying, "Uh it's got the twerp's drool on it! Uh what's happening to me? I'm getting so dizzy!" Wanda says, "Oh no Vicky drank the potion!" Cosmo says, "Uh more bad news!" Wanda says, "Oh no that was Timmy's spit in there!" Vicky says, "Who's there I heard voices!" Vicky passes out and Cosmo and Wanda screamed! Cosmo and Wanda kept on screaming for a few more seconds and Wanda says, "Oh no this is bad!" Cosmo says, "Yeah I know Vicky stole Phillip!" Wanda says, "Would you focus now that Vicky drank the potion she's in love with Timmy and they share true love's kiss they'll be in love with each other forever!" Cosmo says, "Which means we might have to leave Timmy!" Wanda says, "Exactly!" Timmy says, "Hey guys!" Cosmo and Wanda screamed as Timmy says, "What's up with you guys and what happened to my precious Vicky?" Wanda says, "Well Vicky got so exhausted she collapsed on the floor." Timmy says, "Vicky please wake up here.." Timmy prepares to give Vicky mouth to mouth but Wanda stops him and says, "Uh Timmy not the best time to make your move there!" Timmy says, "But what if Vicky's dead I can't live on without her!" Wanda says, "Yes you can sport this is the potion talking not you!" Vicky regains conscious and Cosmo and Wanda poof away! Vicky says, "Uh what happened?" Timmy hugged Vicky and says, "Oh Vicky thank god I thought you were dead." Vicky sees Timmy in an all new light and says, "Oh Timmy poo I didn't mean to scare you but it's all right now." Timmy says, "Come on why don't you sleep with me tonight." Vicky says, "All right let's go upstairs." Timmy and Vicky head upstairs and up to his room and onto his bed. Timmy says, "Ladies first!" Vicky says, "Oh Timothy my little gentleman!" Vicky hopped to bed and Timmy soon followed. Timmy says, "Good night my red haired flower!" Vicky says, "Good night my little pink headed prince." Vicky kisses Timmy on his forehead and they both fell asleep. The next day Vicky and Timmy woke up in each other's arms and they said good morning to each other softly. Vicky cooked breakfast and they both started to eat. Vicky says, "How do you like it?" Timmy says, "It tastes just like you my little sweetie-pie." Vicky says, "Aw my little Timothy you're making me blush!" Vicky actually blush and also says, "But still I don't know why feeling like this?" Timmy says, "I don't know I always fear you my whole life and all of a sudden I'm in love with you and the truth is I'm actually love it!" Vicky says, "Me too!" Timmy gets up and gets down on one knee holding Vicky's hand and says, "Which is why I have to say this Vicky will you marry me?" Vicky screamed a while and said, "Oh Timothy yes I do I do I really do! But wait we can't get married here!" Timmy says, "Yes I wish we were at Virgina!" Cosmo and Wanda gulped and granted Timmy's wish! Vicky says, "How did we get to Virgina?" Timmy says, "Internet Mobile speed!" Vicky grabbed Timmy and hugged him so tight! Vicky says, "Oh my little Timothy you are the best! But now we got a lot of preparation to do!" Vicky and Timmy chose their gifts for their wedding then they began practicing their wedding slow dance together! Vicky says, "Simple Timmy just follow my feet!" Timmy says, "Okay now I'm staring to get!" Vicky says, "Okay next we each grab one of our hands." Timmy placed his hand into one of Vicky's and she says, "Okay I grab the back of your neck with my other hand you grab the back of my waist with your other hand." Timmy used his other arm and grabs Vicky's waist. Vicky says, "Okay now just follow me!" Timmy was a little rough at first stepping on Vicky's feet a couple of times but after a few hours they had a successful slow dance. Vicky says, "Okay now don't forget it!" Timmy says, "I won't sweetie I swear!" Vicky and Timmy headed to separate rooms for the night and at 3AM Timmy returns back to normal saying, "Huh where am I?" Cosmo and Wanda appeared and hugged Timmy happy he's back to normal." Timmy says, "Yeah I'm glad to see you too guys what's going on here?" Wanda says, "Well um you see it's just that.." Cosmo says, "You're going to be married to Vicky!" Timmy says, "Married!" Timmy puked inside the hotel toilet. Timmy says, "How did this happen?" Wanda says, "Well you see when you were in love with Vicky you dropped the love potion and accidentally drooled into it and when she drank it she fell in love with you!" Timmy says, "Then I wish the wedding was off!" Cosmo says, "You can't according to DA RULES You can't us magic to undo true love!" Timmy says, "Even that damn love potion follows the category!" Wanda says, "I'm afraid so!" Cosmo says, "And what's worse Vicky's still under the potion's effect!" Timmy says, "Then we better do something before it's.." Vicky says, "Wedding time!" Timmy says, "Too late!" Vicky showed up in her bride gown! Timmy says, "Uh Vicky shouldn't I not see it till before the wedding!" Vicky says, "But then who would get you dressed?" Vicky put the groom's tux on Timmy and said, "Come my Timothy we have a wedding to commence!" Vicky grabs Timmy and runs to the wedding! Timmy and Vicky arrived at the wedding ceremony with the justice of peace saying, "Dearly beloved we're gather here today to withness the union of Timmy Turner and Vicky!" Vicky shows lighting! Justice of the peace says, "Vicky do you take Timmy to be your beloved husband?" Vicky says, "I do!" Timmy gulped and the justice of the peace says, "Timmy do you take Vicky to be your beloved wife?" Timmy says, "Uh well uh you see I.." Vicky pulled out a tape recorder and played it with Timmy's voice saying, "I do!" Timmy says, "What?" Justice of the peace says, "Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride!" Timmy says, "Wait she played a tape recorder with my voice on it!" Vicky says, "Doesn't matter we're married and now to make it official!" Vicky grabbed Timmy and pucker her lips towards Timmy's and he says, "I wish none of this ever happened!" Vicky kissed Timmy on the lips as Cosmo and Wanda grant his wish rewinding everything back to where Timmy was about to drink the love potion. Wanda says, "Timmy are you sure about this?" Timmy says, "No!" Timmy dropped the potion and Vicky slammed into the door and said, "What are you.." Timmy says, "Doing up so late and doing that to your hair I'll get right on that." Vicky says, "Strange why's the twerp not afraid and obeying me all of a sudden oh well!" Wanda says, "Timmy did you just learn a lesson without us?" Timmy says, "Well you see let's just say it happened and I unwished because of a haunting I never wanna go through again!" Vicky says, "Uh why do I taste like twerp!" Timmy says, "Starting now better hate her as a babysitter then as a fiancé!" Vicky says, "Get back here twerp!" THE END!**


End file.
